The Best Last Day Ever!
by Jaida857
Summary: Not even school can be normal with Phineas and Ferb around. Summer's almost here, and the two step-brothers are determined to make it the best last day of school ever!


**Here's a random one-shot I suddenly decided to write. It's set before the TV series, on the second to last day of school, so none of the things have happened yet. I decided the characters would be at the end of 4th grade, based on some episodes and just personal preference. Phineas and Ferb doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters, blah blah blah. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Phineas sat as his desk in math class, stealing glances at the clock every few seconds. Of course today wasn't the last day yet, but it was close enough to summer vacation to make his heart beat with excitement. He was determined to make this the best summer ever! His and Ferb's inventions had been developing over the years, and now they had a whole three months to build anything they wanted! He glanced at the clock once more, seeing that there was still twenty minutes left until this day was done.<p>

"Psst, Phineas!"

Phineas looked to his right to see his best friend Isabella smile at him, and carefully pass him a note without their teacher seeing. He smiled back and unfolded it, reading what his friend had written inside.

_Everyone wants to know- whatcha doing to make tomorrow the best last day ever? _

Phineas looked up to see about half the class looking back at him. Most of his classmates lived on or near his street, or at least close enough to know about all the things he and Ferb had been doing, and still planned to do. He and his brother had become somewhat of a legend on Maple Drive, and they were just as well known in school. Of course, you had to of seen some of these machines to believe that the stories were true. Some of the kids in school thought it was all just some act, and refused to even come over once to see whether they were right or not. However, Phineas and his step-brother were always backed up by any number of students who had witnessed one of their grand designs. Phineas smiled and quickly wrote down his plan for Isabella to see. Then he passed the note back and stole another peek at the clock.

Isabella took the note back and when she opened it she smiled wide and passed it forward. Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb all had seats next to each other in the back, while Baljeet and Buford sat in front of them. Ferb at the moment was busy writing down math equations, but it was nothing related to the current lesson. As far as Isabella knew, he was probably writing down some advanced calculus equation that would even confuse mathematicians. Baljeet was completely immersed in the lesson, although there was no doubt he already knew it already. Buford was shooting spit-balls at their friend Django in the front, who responded by shooting one back whenever their teacher turned her head.

Next to Isabella sat her friends from her Fireside Girls troop, Katie, Adyson, and Gretchen, and in front of them Holly, Milly, and Ginger. Isabella whispered what Phineas had written, and they all giggled quietly. The note had passed halfway around the class by now, and every time a student received it and opened it, they passed it on with an excited look on their face. Of course, Phineas, hadn't written down the whole plan, as that would ruin the surprise, He simply wrote down enough to give everyone a clue as to what was planned. Phineas smiled to himself as the note made it around the entire class and back to him. Just then, the bell rang, signalling that the second to last day of school was over. Phineas's smile widened, and he jumped out of his seat and ran to get his backpack. Once he was ready to go home, he waited until all of his friends were there with him and started on his way.

* * *

><p>By the time Phineas reached Maple Drive, everyone had dispersed to their homes except for Baljeet, who lived a few houses down, Isabella, who lived across the street, and of course Ferb. The friends said their goodbyes and Phineas was ready to get into his house for some snacks that his mom always prepared for the two of them, but Isabella stopped him.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a second Phineas?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, of course!" he replied, "Ferb, I'll meet you inside in a minute."

Ferb nodded and went inside himself, while Phineas and Isabella sat down on the curb in front of his house.

"What's up Isabella?"

"I just wanted to ask you about you plan for tomorrow," she replied, "you didn't really say much in your note, so I was wondering if you could tell me the whole plan so I could possibly help with anything?"

"Hmm. Well, we were planning on it being a surprise for everyone, but I suppose you could help out if you want to! Okay, here's the plan..."

Phineas quickly told Isabella everything she needed to know to give the two brothers a hand, and then went back to her house to set things up.

"See you tomorrow morning!" Phineas called as she ran into her house. She turned around to wave, and then vanished inside. Phineas ran back to his own house, to find that there was indeed a snack waiting for him at the table. Today, his mom had made him and Ferb a fruit salad, as well as a chocolate chip cookie each and a glass of cold milk. When they finished, they thanked their mom for the snack, and were about to go upstairs into their room to finish getting ready for their last day surprise, when they heard Candace start yelling angrily from her room. The two brothers dashed up to her room to see the problem, and they almost laughed when they saw Candace holding Perry at arms length and drop him outside of her bedroom.

"Oh there you are Perry!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Will you two keep your smelly pet out of my room?" she demanded. Phineas knelt down to scratch Perry under his chin, and Perry made his signature clicking noise.

"But Candace, Perry likes you!" insisted Phineas. Candace just shook her head.

"Well, I don't care how much he likes me, just keep him clear from my room! Imagine there is a square outside my bedroom door, and, and it's a no platypuses allowed zone. It's like... uh... two feet on each side! So, in that 2 by 2 rectangle, or square(whatever), there is no Perry allowed, okay? Just to make myself even more clear-" Candace then used her hands to trace the square out, and then proceeded to slam her door in their faces. Within seconds, she could be heard loudly chatting with her best friend Stacy. Phineas shrugged, picked up Perry, and then he and his brother ran into their own room to get to work. They only had a few hours to put the finishing touches on their plan, which would make tomorrow the best last day of school ever!

* * *

><p>The next day, Phineas and Ferb waited outside their house for Isabella and Baljeet to come so they could walk to school together. They would meet up with Buford about a block away, and then continue onto school from there. The two brothers, with the help of Isabella, had spent a couple hours the night before, as well as an hour that morning, setting up for their "Grand Finale" of the school year. A few kids had stopped by their house asking about it, but they hadn't given away anything. The only clue they got was from that note, and until two thirty sharp, that's all they would get. Phineas looked up to see Baljeet and Isabella walking towards them, so they started off to their last day of school, and what was hopefully going to be the best last day ever.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tock<em>

_tick, tock_

_tick, tock_

The clock was moving tormentingly slow. Every single student in the school had their eyes trained on the clock in their classroom, all waiting for two thirty, when Phineas and Ferb had promised them a big surprise. It was now two seventeen, and in the classroom of Phineas Flynn, their teacher was going on and on about how even though it was summer, they should still follow the rules and not stay up too late and listen to parents, but no one was listening. Well, maybe Baljeet was, but no one else. Phineas was waiting until the last second to excuse Ferb and himself for the surprise.

Isabella was impressed that they had gotten permission for such a stunt, but apparently they had, as their teacher knew that they were to be allowed to leave a few minutes early. Isabella couldn't wait for it, and neither could the rest of the class. They were all talking excitedly among themselves, and the topics of their various conversations were all focused on one thing. Well, two things actually, and both currently had their hands up waiting to be excused from the classroom. The teacher nodded her permission, and both Phineas and Ferb jumped out of their seats and almost ran to the door.

"Good luck!" Isabella called.

Now everyone was really getting excited. It was two twenty six. The teacher had stopped talking now and let the conversations go on. Isabella hadn't leaked anything to anyone, but everyone still hounded her with questions, She finally had to do he special whistle, with two fingers between her lips, to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone. I know you're all excited, but asking me all these questions isn't going to make it come any faster, now it is? So why don't we just sit down and wait, and talk _quietly _amongst ourselves."

Everyone obediently sat down and the conversation noise went down to a reasonable level. Finally, everyone was silent, and they all stared at the clock, waiting, waiting, until there was only ten seconds left, and they started counting.

_Ten!_

_Nine!_

_Eight!_

_Seven!_

_Six!  
><em>

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One! _

There was a _**beep **_sound as the announcement system turned on. After a few second pause, the familiar voice of a certain student came on.

"Alright everyone, I know you've all been waiting for this, and I hope we don't disappoint you. Everyone, you may want to check the back field. Ferb, hit it!"

The sound of an epic guitar solo came on over the speakers, and all the students hurried to get out the door and to the back field. Isabella, as already suggested by Phineas, grabbed Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls, and they all climbed out through the window and ran around the side of the school. When they came around to the back, everyone but Isabella gasped in surprise. After all, she had been the one to set up the amplifiers.

**"Alright everyone, it's time to rock!"**

**"You see the last bell's been rung**

**And now the song's being sung**

**Just take a look at these TV screens**

**And you will see what I really mean!**

**No more papers or tests**

**No more sitting at desks**

**It's time to have some fun**

**Jumping around in the sun**

**You see summer only comes once a year!**

**So make everyday of it worth the wait!**

**Take every chance you get!**

**Try everything you see!**

**And if you've have enough then you can tag along with me!**

**It's summer!**

**It's time for fun in the sun!**

**It's time to throw all of your cares away!**

**It's summer time, and can't you see**

**That you're in charge, so be what you wanna be**

**It's summer, oh summer!**

**It's summer!"**

"WOOHOO! YEAH! GO PHINEAS! GO FERB!"

The stage itself would've caused them to go crazy. It was complete with a leopard print backdrop, a dozen seven foot high amplifiers, two live video feed screens, but everyone was mostly cheering for the two kids standing in the middle of it all. Both were dressed in total rocker gear, complete with leather jackets, combat boots, torn sleeves, and spiked hair.

When the song ended, it took forever for all the students to calm down, but Phineas and Ferb were more than happy to wait for everything to die down. When the noise was finally at a reasonable level, Phineas took the microphone and addressed the students.

"Hey everyone, did you guys have fun?" Well, that one was invitation for more cheering. Once it had died down again, Phineas started again.

"Now, I think you all know why we did this. There are two reasons actually. First of all, was this the best last day ever or what?"

"Phineas and Ferb! Phineas and Ferb!" The crows started chanting their names, and Phineas laughed, and once again waited until they were quiet.

"The other thing we wanted to show with this, is that you need to make every day of summer as special as this one. You don't need to have your own rock concert, you just need to find something to make every single day of summer the best it can possibly be! Even if it's something as simple as going to the beach with your friends, or just hanging out in your backyard, as long as you make it your own best day ever! Have a great summer everyone!"

Phineas and Ferb jumped down from the stage to meet up with their friends, but of course they were surrounded by other students the second their feet hit the ground. They signed some autographs, and then finally managed to get over to where their friends were waiting for them to walk home.

"That was awesome you guys!" exclaimed Isabella, pulling both brothers in for a hug.

"I must agree with Isabella," added Baljeet, "that although my ear drums hurt, that was, indeed, awesome."

"Eh, it was alright." said Buford. Everyone laughed, and Isabella handed Phineas and Ferb their backpacks that she had been holding onto for them. Then the five friends started on their way back to Phineas and Ferb's house.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over to our house to hang out and celebrate the first day of summer vacation?" asked Phineas eagerly.

"Yeah, that would be great!" agreed Isabella.

"I believe I am free until six," answered Baljeet.

"I got nothing better to do." said Buford.

Phineas smiled, and as everyone was walking, he reached into his pocket and pulled put the note from the day before. Quickly scribbled down in his hand writing was this:

_Everybody knows summer rocks, but now we're ready to roll!_

This was going to be a summer that no one would ever forget.

**The End**


End file.
